Unexpected Night
by audey
Summary: Awalnya Akashi Seijuro menghadiri pesta itu untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang tidak bisa datang. Namun, siapa sangka ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini? Akhirnya, ia sendiri yang harus memecahkannya. /"Kuroko, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pria berjas dan bersepatu boot karet?" /"...Tentu saja itu sangat aneh, Akashi-kun."


Unexpected Night

Slight Akakuro, mainly sih Akashi doang hahahah (yg penting di sini dia ga jones (': sesuatu yg sngt mustahil untk seorang Akashi Seijuro)

cover: google

disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

terinspirasi dari: serial tv _castle_ yg udh author jarang tonton :')

Warning: deg-degan fail, gajeness, typo, OOCness, fast alur mungkin, and too many OCs but please do read :3

* * *

 **Unexpected Night**

...

"Malam yang Tak Terduga"

...

* * *

"Tuan muda, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil menoleh ke arah pelayan di depannya, menatap matanya melalui kaca spion yang menggantung di atas _dashboard_. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia bersama pelayannya itu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa harus tidak 'tidak apa-apa'?" tanyanya balik.

"Karena ini adalah acara yang diselenggarakan oleh teman perusahaan ayah Anda, dan kini berbalik menjadi musuh setelah sekian tahunnya ayah Anda tidak lagi menggubris mereka," jawab pelayan itu, "Anda bisa saja menolak, tetapi Anda tidak melakukannya."

Pemuda itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, mencari kesibukan seperti menatap jendela di sebelahnya atau memandang mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang. Pelayan itu tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, terutama karena umurnya yang sudah cukup tua—mungkin hampir seumuran ayahnya.

"Ah, kenapa berpikir seperti itu, Kageyama?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

Pelayan bernama Kageyama itu menghela napas pelan. Lalu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya, ia menjawab lagi, "Karena dibanding ayah Anda, Anda jauh lebih membenci mereka."

"Tetapi tidak kulakukan, kan?"

"Tuan Muda Seijuro," Kageyama memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada memperingatkan, "Ini bukan waktunya main-main. Apakah Anda bahkan mengingat bagaimana seriusnya masalah ini?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuro akhirnya pun menoleh. Senyuman masih tetap ada di wajahnya, seakan-akan ada maksud tertentu di baliknya.

"Sejak kapan, dalam seumur hidupku, aku pernah main-main, Kageyama?" tanya Akashi. "Kau tahu bahwa selama aku berada di bawah pengawasan Ayah, aku tidak pernah main-main."

Kageyama terdiam sejenak. Selama beberapa menit perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Setidaknya itu membuat Kageyama sedikit lega, karena pada akhirnya ia dapat memastikan bahwa tuan muda di sebelahnya tidak merasa terpaksa hadir dalam acara itu. Mungkin saja ia hanya tidak ingin melihat tuan mudanya itu dengan berat hati memasuki hotel di mana acara itu berlangsung dengan raut wajah yang tidak ramah.

Namun, siapa yang ia bodohi? Kageyama menyadari bahwa selama ini tuan mudanya itu tidak pernah sekalipun memasang wajah tidak ramah. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah keturunan keluarga Akashi, yang kelak akan menjadi penerusnya. Sekali lagi, Kageyama ingin memukul jidatnya karena terus melupakan kenyataan itu, karena selama ia mengasuh tuan mudanya itu, ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai puteranya sendiri. Terkadang, tuan besar tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan puteranya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Tuan Muda akan menghadapi mereka nanti?"

"Menghadapi mereka bagaimana?"

"Saya sangat yakin bahwa acara ini juga digelar untuk bisa bertemu dengan ayah Anda. Yah, kita misalkan saja… mereka ingin mengubah pikiran ayah Anda untuk mengajak kerja sama kembali," Kageyama melirik sedikit ke arah Akashi yang menganggukkan kepalanya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia pun juga berpikir hal yang sama.

"Kalau mereka berusaha _merayu_ ku untuk menerima ajakan itu, aku hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang Ayah katakan padaku," jawab Akashi masih tersenyum. "Namun, kali ini aku akan mengikuti _persis_ apa yang dikatakannya."

"Oh ya? Tidak biasanya, Tuan Muda. Mengapa Anda tidak menggunakan kata-kata Anda sendiri seperti biasanya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku begitu _tidak_ menyukai mereka, Kageyama. Apabila aku menggunakan kata-kataku sendiri, bisa-bisa mereka akan berguling-guling di atas karpet mahal mereka sambil menangis seperti bayi."

Kageyama tertawa, diikuti tawa tuan muda di sampingnya. Lalu Kageyama berkata, "Percayalah, Tuan Muda. Saya akan merasa terhormat apabila dapat melihat momen itu terjadi di depan mata saya."

"Berguling-guling di atas karpet sambil menangis seperti bayi?"

"Ya. Apakah mereka memakai popok?"

"Ya, popok yang tidak pernah diganti."

Dan selama sisa perjalanan, tawa tak pernah henti di antara mereka.

* * *

-...-

* * *

Kageyama memperhatikan suasana di sekitar hotel di mana acara atau _pesta_ itu berlangsung. Layaknya seorang pelayan yang sangat melindungi majikannya, ia memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari kerumunan orang berpakaian jas dan gaun mewah. Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke arah Akashi, yang memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil memperhatikan ke luar jendela, menatapi orang-orang tersebut dengan senyuman. Melihat betapa tenangnya ia di sampingnya, Kageyama menghela napas lega.

"Tuan Muda, saya akan menurunkan Anda di depan lobi," kata Kageyama. "Apakah Anda ingin saya tinggal atau—"

"Tidak perlu," balas Akashi. "Aku akan mengabarimu kalau sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Kageyama menghentikan mobilnya, dan sebelum pintu dibukakan oleh petugas hotel, Akashi sudah bergegas membuka pintunya sendiri. Memang, petugas tersebut sempat memprotes karena ia merasa tidak sopan untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuknya tetapi Akashi berkata padanya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Di depan _orang-orang_ _ini_ —sebagaimana Akashi menyebutnya—ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak seperti mereka.

Ketika Akashi menginjakkan kakinya ke tengah-tengah pesta, banyak mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Namun, Akashi dengan tenangnya berjalan sambil tersenyum, walaupun ia masih mendengarkan bisikan di sana-sini.

"Siapakah pemuda itu?"

"Dia? Dia adalah putra dari Akashi Masaomi, pemilik perusahaan Akashi."

"Kukira ia tidak hadir karena ada keperluan di luar negeri."

"Kudengar yang menggantikan kehadirannya hari ini adalah putranya."

"Tapi tidak kusangka bahwa puteranya… masih semuda ini."

Akashi tetap berjalan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menyapa masing-masing orang yang dilewatinya. Ia sudah menebak akan hal ini, bisikan mereka mengenai dirinya yang masih muda dan terlalu cepat untuk menghadiri sebuah _cocktail party_ , terutama yang menyelenggarakan dan yang menghadirinya adalah orang-orang _penting_.

"Akashi Seijuro, putra _sahabat_ ayahku."

Mendengar kata itu, Akashi membalikkan badannya untuk bertemu orang yang menyapanya. Betapa pahitnya ketika ia mendengar kata _sahabat_ keluar dari mulut pria ini. Namun, Akashi tetap memasang senyumnya, karena pria di depannya adalah putra pemilik perusahaan yang menyelenggarakan acara dan jujur saja—umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Akashi, mungkin bisa dibilang cukup matang untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

"Kau pasti Takahata Koji," balas Akashi. "Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menggunakan kata itu, melihat bagaimana hubungan ayahmu dan ayahku?"

Pria berumur 28 tahun itu tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapi, jasnya yang terlihat sangat mahal, dan sepatunya yang mengkilap—tidak salah lagi. Pria itu benar-benar meniru selera ayahnya.

"Sambutan yang tidak begitu ramah, Seijuro-kun, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" katanya sambil meneguk _cocktail_ di tangannya. "Jujur saja, aku mengharapkan kehadiran ayahmu. Susah payahnya aku berusaha merujuknya melalui acara-acara seperti ini. Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan, putranya yang tak lebih dari seorang anak SMA berumur 16 tahun."

Akashi tertawa dingin. "Tentu saja, anak SMA manapun memang tidak mengerti acara atau pesta seperti ini atau apapun yang kau adakan itu, tetapi jangan pikir anak SMA berumur 16 tahun ini sama seperti mereka, _Koji-san_. Namun, apapun pendapatmu mengenaiku yang tersimpan di kepalamu biarkan saja seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tahu sedikit tentangku daripada sebaliknya."

"Hmh," Takahata mendengus, tetapi senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya. Mungkin ia berusaha terlihat tenang seperti Akashi, tetapi senyumannya yang dipaksakan itu membuatnya terlihat tidak tenang sama sekali. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di gelas yang digenggamnya lalu berkata, "Apakah kau mengerti untuk apa aku membuat acara ini?"

"Melihat sejarah ayah kita berdua, _ya_ ," jawab Akashi. Lalu ia menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Pastikan kau menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan mulai mengenalinya satu per satu, jaga-jaga kalau saja _rayuan_ mu tidak berhasil."

"Tidak berhasil?" Takahata tertawa. "Aku berhasil membawa _mu_ , putranya, untuk datang ke sini. Tawaranku kali ini cukup menggiurkan dan kupastikan ayahmu mau berpikir dua kali untuk menjalin kerja sama lagi dengan perusahaan ayahku."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak menyediakan jasa mengirim pesan dua arah dengan ayahku," balas Akashi. "Pesan apapun yang disampaikan oleh ayahku _tidak akan pernah_ berubah, terutama apabila _aku_ yang menyampaikannya."

"Yang benar saja. Keputusan perusahaan besar milik ayahmu ditentukan olehmu? Kau tidak tahu apakah ayahmu akan menerima tawaranku atau tidak—"

"Sebagai penerusnya, aku sudah membaca catatan kalian—semua yang pernah berbisnis dengan ayahku. Entah untuk menjatuhkan atau tidak, tetapi kupastikan perusahaan Akashi tidak akan pernah goyah. Tentu saja, ayah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, karena Koji-san, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau hadapi."

Akashi merasa cukup puas dengan jawabannya, terlebih lagi karena ia telah menyaksikan wajah Takahata yang memerah karena berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Namun, sebelum Takahata kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ponsel Akashi bordering.

"Aku permisi dulu," kata Akashi sambil meninggalkan Takahata dengan _cocktail_ nya yang nyaris tumpah karena tangannya yang bergetar akibat kekesalan. Akashi tak akan pernah melupakan wajahnya itu.

Ponsel yang digenggamnya tak berhenti bordering, membuat Akashi memeriksa _caller ID_ yang terpampang jelas di layarnya. Seketika Akashi tersenyum—bukan senyuman yang ia berikan pada orang-orang di belakangnya—lalu segera menerima telepon tersebut. Namun, ternyata suara yang menyambutnya bukanlah yang diharapkannya.

"Akashi-kun!" Akashi menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya untuk mencegah adanya kerusakan pada gendang telinganya.

"Momoi? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Kuroko?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Aomine-kun bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin di jalan lalu kami sepakat untuk mampir ke Maji Burger. Lalu kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ki-chan—"

Sebelum Akashi mendengarkan omongan mantan manajer tim basket SMPnya dulu, seseorang menangkap perhatiannya tak jauh dari tempat ia menerima telepon. Seorang pria tua yang tengah berbicara dengan Takahata. Akashi mencoba mengingatnya, kalau tidak salah orang tua itu bernama Yonezaki Masayoshi. Akashi cukup terkesan melihat pria tua itu sempat saja menghadiri pesta, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia dikabarkan menderita penyakit jantung.

Lokasi mereka tak jauh dari balkon yang sepi—tempat tujuan Akashi untuk menelepon teman-temannya—sehingga membuatnya mendengar percakapan Takahata dengan Yonezaki.

" Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda, Pak Yonezaki," suara Takahata yang memekikkan telinga membuat Akashi mendengus pelan. Lalu Takahata melanjutkan, "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan untuk dapat bertemu dengan Anda. Bagaimana kondisi Anda?"

Yonezaki tersenyum hambar, "Sejak menderita penyakit jantung, semakin banyak orang yang bertanya begitu, tetapi di telinga aku terdengar seperti: kapan aku mengundurkan diri."

"Ah, maafkan saya—"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Yonezaki, "Yang penting aku masih belum meninggal. Akan kujalani pekerjaanku seperti biasa dan dengan senang hati. Namun, mengenai pesta ini, jangan bilang kau berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Masaomi lagi?"

Mendengar nama ayahnya, Akashi melirik sedikit ke arah mereka.

"Melihat ekspresimu, kuanggap tebakanku memang benar," kata Yonezaki. "Tetapi jangan tinggi harap, Nak. Pria itu cukup tangguh menghadapi tawaran murahanmu. Jangankan dia, kudengar putra satu-satunya itu jauh lebih tangguh darinya. Kulihat perjalananmu masih panjang, Anak Muda, setidaknya aku masih dapat berpikir dua kali untuk memikirkan tawaranmu daripada pria itu."

Akashi dapat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Takahata karena menahan kesal. Akashi diam-diam tertawa kecil. Sesampainya di balkon, Akashi menaruh ponselnya lagi di telinganya dan ia dapat mendengar Momoi masih berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Kise dan Aomine yang terus berargumen mengenai sesuatu yang _tak_ ingin Akashi dengar.

"Eh, terus, terus…"

"Momoi-san, tolong kembalikan ponselku," kali ini Akashi mendengar suara Kuroko yang tak jauh terdengar dari suara Momoi.

"Ta-tapi, Tetsu-kun—eh? Kagamin?!"

"Maaf. Nih, ponselmu."

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," kemudian Akashi mendengar suara Kuroko semakin mendekat ke arah ponselnya. "Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

"Selamat malam, Kuroko," Akashi tersenyum sambil bersandar pada langkan. Entah mengapa, walaupun di depan para tamu di dalam ia dapat menyembunyikan hatinya yang gundah, tetapi ketika ia dapat mendengar suara pemuda berambut biru muda itu dari ujung telepon, ia merasa _sangat_ lega. Terutama karena di balkon itu, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpu lembut kulitnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, Momoi-san begitu bersemangat begitu tahu bahwa aku meneleponmu," kata Kuroko. "Sepertinya ia ingin kita berkumpul-kumpul lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebagai gantinya kau menyelamatkanku dari situasi yang tidak kuinginkan."

"..Eh? Tidak biasanya bagi Akashi-kun."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, Kuroko? Aku ini juga manusia."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Oh iya, bagaimana pestanya?"

Akashi melirik kembali ke dalam ruangan di mana ia bisa melihat beberapa wanita berumur 40an sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Yonezaki yang tengah menyantap hidangannya bersama istrinya. Entah, apakah Akashi mempunyai telinga yang dapat mendengar suara dari jarak jauh atau suara mereka yang dapat dibilang tidak terlalu 'rahasia' sehingga membuat Akashi dapat mendengar mereka.

"Sudah dengar? Suami istri itu kelihatan rukun, tetapi sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah lama beku."

"Ya, tapi semua itu gara-gara _kakek_ egois itu."

Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menaruh ponselnya di telinganya, "Tidak begitu seru. Cukup menyebalkan sebenarnya."

"Akashi-kun, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau mereka mendengarmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tenang, aku ada di balkon. Lagipula, balkon ini sangat sepi dan udaranya sejuk di atas sini—"

Akashi berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di matanya. Seorang pria yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita sebelumnya, menangkap perhatian Akashi. Ya, dia memang seperti para tamu lainnya, memakai jas rapi dan hal lainnya. Namun, yang membuat pria itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya adalah—

"Akashi-kun?" suara Kuroko membuyarkan perhatian Akashi yang terfokus pada pria itu. "Akashi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Akashi.

"Oh, kukira kau sedang melamun, tetapi kau kan tidak pernah seperti itu—"

" _Nee_ , Kuroko…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pria berjas dan bersepatu boot karet?"

"…," pertanyaan Akashi yang tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko terheran, tetapi tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tentu saja itu _sangat_ aneh, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Akashi sambil melihat pria itu pergi ke tengah para tamu lainnya. "Kalaupun ia memakainya karena informasi cuaca mengatakan hujan akan turun, Kageyama tidak akan pernah melewatkan hal sepele ini dan pasti sudah mengingatkanku sebelumnya."

"Kecuali kalau pria itu memakainya untuk alasan _lain_ ," lanjut Kuroko pelan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, cukup lama memberi waktu keduanya untuk berpikir. Tak lama kemudian Akashi pun bersuara, "Akan kutelepon kau lagi."

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun, aku merasakan firasat buruk," kata Kuroko dengan cepat dan waspada, "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau pulang?"

"Aku pun juga merasakannya," balas Akashi, "tetapi aku ingin memastikan apa firasat buruk itu sebelum aku pulang. Kalau tidak, perasaan ini akan terus menghantuiku selamanya."

"Tu-tunggu—"

Terlambat. Akashi telah mematikan teleponnya. Ponselnya terus bordering, tetapi ia membiarkannya tersimpan dan tak terjawab di kantong celananya.

Akashi mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruangan, mengejar pria yang sebelumnya tak lama dilihatnya. Pria itu berdiri di depan meja penuh dengan makanan, dan Akashi mengambil kesempatan yang terbuka itu. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan menuju pria tersebut. Akashi mengambil salah satu kue tart mini rasa _raspberry_ walaupun ia tidak merasa lapar. Kemudian ia menghadap ke arah pria tadi.

"Selamat malam," sapa Akashi.

Pria itu cukup terkejut, mungkin karena tidak menyangka akan berbicara dengan Akashi. Namun, akhirnya ia berkata, "Se-selamat malam."

"Pesta yang cukup meriah, ya."

"…Ya, kau benar."

"Ah, kalau boleh tanya, apakah nanti malam akan hujan?" Akashi bertanya setelah ia memakan sedikit kue tart mini yang ditaruh di atas piring kecilnya.

Pria itu kini terlihat kebingungan, "Ti-tidak, kurasa. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Sambil menggigit kembali kuenya, Akashi melirik ke sekitarnya. Setelah mengunyahnya dan menelannya, ia kembali menatap pria di sebelahnya lalu menjawab, "Soalnya, di antara para tamu di sini, hanya kau seorang yang _sangat_ persiapan."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Akashi menunjuk ke arah sepatu pria itu, "hanya kau yang _nekad_ memadukan jas dan sepatu boot karet untuk pergi ke pesta. Apakah hal itu sedang _trend_ sekarang?"

Perkataan Akashi cukup membuat pria itu bertingkah. Keringat membasahi wajahnya dan pandangan matanya menjadi tidak fokus. Tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan itu membuat Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ma-maaf, saya permisi dulu," pria itu pun segera pergi dari sebelah Akashi, menunju ke tengah kerumunan tamu lainnya.

Melihat pria itu pergi dari hadapannya, Akashi mengambil tisu terdekat lalu segera mengeluarkan kunyahan kue tart mini dari dalam mulutnya ke tisu, kemudian membungkusnya. Ia mengeluh bahwa ternyata kue tart yang dimakannya sangat manis, sehingga membuatnya harus mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang tisu berisi kunyahan yang dimuntahkannya tersebut. Setelah itu ia harus segera menghilangkan rasa manis itu dari mulutnya, membuatnya harus mencari minuman di sekitar ruangan dan betapa beruntungnya ia menemukan teh hijau di samping sepiring besar _tamagoyaki_.

Setelah Akashi meneguk sedikit teh hijaunya, ponselnya bordering untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab.

"Tidak sopan, menutup telepon seperti itu," suara Kuroko yang terdengar cukup kesal di ujung telepon membuat Akashi tersenyum minta maaf walaupun pemuda berambut biru muda itu tidak melihatnya.

"Maaf, kalau kubiarkan saja, aku akan kehilangan dia. Selain itu, kalau kau kubiarkan berbicara terus, aku pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan olehmu pada akhirnya."

"Tentu saja," kata Kuroko dengan tegas. "Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ia cukup gelisah ketika aku menyinggung sepatunya."

"Akashi-kun, apa kau yakin—"

"BODOH!" Suara teriakan Yonezaki terdengar di sudut ruangan, nyaris membuat Akashi menjatuhkan ponselnya dari genggamannya. Akashi menoleh dan ia melihat Yonezaki sedang memarahi istrinya.

"Kau lupa membawa obat? Memangnya kau anggap tubuhku ini apa?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku," lirih istri Yonezaki yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" Setelah Yonezaki berkata demikian, sang istri pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sang suami.

Akashi menghela napas lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dekat telinganya, mendapat pertanyaan dari Kuroko yang sepertinya juga mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa itu tadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya istrinya lupa membawa obat jantung untuk suaminya," jawab Akashi.

"Sang suami menderita penyakit jantung?"

"Begitulah."

"Jahat.. mestinya suaminya jangan bilang begitu di depan orang banyak."

"Ya, aku bahkan lupa kalau kakek itu terkenal akan emosinya," kata Akashi sambil tertawa hambar. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Yonezaki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan amarahnya yang seperti itu ketika Akashi menguping pembicaraannya bersama Takahata di dekat balkon. Kemudian, Akashi melihat sekilas raut wajah istri Yonezaki yang kepalanya masih tertunduk ke bawah.

Hm? Apa itu? Apakah ia salah lihat?

"...Dia tersenyum," gumam Akashi.

"Eh? Siapa yang tersenyum, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Istrinya."

"Untuk apa ia tersenyum? Bukankah ia baru saja dimarahi suaminya?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih fokus pada ke arah mana mata milik istri Yonezaki itu memandang. Akashi melirik sedikit, mencari apa atau mungkin siapakah yang ditatap oleh istri Yonezaki lalu—

Pria bersepatu boot karet.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat," gumam Akashi, berusaha membuat Kuroko tidak terlalu khawatir seperti sebelumnya, "kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah jadi tidak begitu jelas."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, segeralah pulang. Walaupun aku tidak sekhawatir tadi, tetapi aku masih merasakan firasat buruk itu."

Aku juga masih merasakannya. "Tentu. Selamat malam, Kuroko."

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

Setelah itu Akashi menutup ponselnya lalu kembali menaruhnya di kantong celananya. Begitu ia berusaha mencari pria bersepatu boot karet itu, ia sudah kehilangannya. Diam-diam Akashi berdecak kesal, bukan karena ia kehilangan jejak pria itu tetapi karena tingkah lakunya yang seperti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya untuk bisa kembali memasang senyuman di depan para tamu lainnya.

Namun, sebelumnya ia harus ke toilet dulu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet terdekat dan menebak bahwa panggilan alam yang dialaminya saat ini disebabkan oleh dirinya yang kebanyakan meminum teh hijau. Kalau saja ia tidak memakan kue tart yang terlalu manis itu…

"Ah, apakah kau ingin masuk ke toilet itu?" tanya salah seorang pria yang tak jauh dari tempat Akashi berdiri.

"Iya."

"Aku sarankan kau menggunakan toilet di lobi, karena ketika aku menggunakan toilet yang itu, lantainya tergenang oleh air."

"Tergenang oleh air?" tanya Akashi sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, padahal sebelumnya tidak tergenang sama sekali."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Akashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya terhadap pria itu sebelum berjalan pergi. Ia masih heran mengapa toilet itu bisa tergenang oleh air, apakah mungkin hanya tingkah usil seseorang?

Setelah Akashi kembali dari toilet di lobi, ia melihat Yonezaki berjalan memasuki toilet yang sempat ingin dimasuki Akashi sebelumnya. Ia juga melihat istrinya yang menemani Yonezaki sampai di depan pintu masuk toilet. Dari kejauhan, Akashi dapat mendengar suara istri Yonezaki berseru pada suaminya dari luar.

"Pak, aku pergi duluan, ya!" katanya.

"Ya!"

Akashi melihat istri Yonezaki berjalan pergi dari toilet, menuju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan para tamu lainnya, lalu tak lama kemudian seorang pria muda berseragam hotel memasuki toilet sambil membawa perlengkapannya. Akashi menghela napas ketika ia tidak lagi melihat wanita tua itu. Walaupun ia sempat melihatnya tersenyum sebelumnya—bukan senyuman ramah tentunya—ia berasumsi bahwa mungkin saja ia mempekerjakan dirinya terlalu keras, membuatnya lelah dan waspada. Namun, ia tidak lagi melihat pria bersepatu boot karet setelah ia kehilangan jejaknya, yang justru membuat Akashi semakin curiga. Mungkin saja berbaur dengan yang lain, begitulah pikirnya.

Awalnya.

"To-tolong!" Akashi menoleh mendengar suara dari toilet tersebut. Seorang pria muda berseragam hotel yang dilihat Akashi sebelumnya itu keluar dari toilet dengan panik sambil menunjuk ke dalam toilet.

"Pa-Pak Yonezaki jatuh di toilet! Jantungnya be-berhenti!"

Akashi langsung berlari menuju ke toilet tersebut bersama dengan beberapa tamu lainnya. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja melihat pria tua itu masih begitu bugar. Namun, kini ia tergeletak di atas lantai yang tergenang, diam dan tak bergeming. Kedua tangannya berada di atas dadanya, seakan-akan ia mengalami serangan jantung.

Salah satu pintu stal terbuka bersamaan dengan suara _flush_ , dan Akashi mendengar suara seorang pria berkata dengan nada terkejut, "He-hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Dan coba tebak siapa pria itu.

Pria bersepatu boot karet.

* * *

-…-

* * *

"Sepertinya serangan jantung."

"Ya ampun…"

"Ambulans belum datang juga, ya?!"

Takahata masih terus mencoba menekan dada Yonezaki yang sudah tidak tertolong, "Sial! Kembalilah bernapas!"

"Pak," istri Yonezaki yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menangis sambil berusaha mendekatinya, "Pak!"

Takahata kemudian menghadap ke arahnya, masih mencoba menekan dada Yonezaki berulang kali sambil berkata, "Nyonya, tenanglah!"

Dari tengah kerumunan yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, beberapa ada yang berbisik, "Kelihatannya memang karena serangan jantung ya…"

"Dia juga tidak membawa obat jantungnya."

Akashi yang bersandar di salah satu pintu stal toilet mencoba untuk berpikir dan mencerna apa yang ia ketahui mengenai Yonezaki sebelum meninggal. Memang benar, Yonezaki tidak membawa obat jantungnya, tetapi apakah serangan jantung terjadi karena tidak minum obat? Serangan jantung mendadak? Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh… tidak hanya kematian Yonezaki yang mendadak, tetapi _apa_ yang disaksikan Akashi sebelumnya.

Pria yang juga berada di dalam toilet selain pria muda berseragam hotel dan Yonezaki sendiri; pria berjas dan bersepatu boot karet.

Istri Yonezaki yang tersenyum—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai? Tak hanya itu, ia seperti memberi tatapan saling mengenal dengan pria bersepatu boot karet.

Toilet yang tergenang air, tidak seperti toilet lainnya.

"Permisi, um…," Akashi melirik _nametag_ yang terpasang pada baju pria berseragam hotel di sebelahnya, "Yamashita-san, kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau datang ke toilet ini?"

"A-ah, tadi ada tamu yang mengeluh mengenai toilet yang tergenang, jadi saya ke sini," jawabnya masih dalam kepanikannya.

"Sudahkah kau memeriksanya?"

"I-iya," Yamashita menunjuk ke arah lubang yang tak jauh dari letak mereka berada, "lubang pembuangan airnya tersumbat oleh sesuatu. Ja-jadi, saya pergi untuk mengambil peralatan lalu kembali ke sini. Ta-tapi, aku justru menemukan Pak Yonezaki terjatuh dan ketika aku memeriksa detak jantungnya, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sepatu Yamashita; yang lebih terlihat seperti sepatu sekolah. Akashi pun bertanya lagi, "Kau memakai sepatu sekolah?"

"Ah? I-iya," jawabnya. "Saya baru saja pulang dari kuliah saya sebelum saya cepat-cepat ke sini untuk bekerja."

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menjawab."

Akashi berjalan mengitari toilet di tengah air yang menggenang. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat ada serbuk berwarna putih di setiap ujung ruangan. Ketika ia mengambil sedikit serbuk tersebut sambil melihatnya dengan seksama, Akashi mengenali serbuk itu.

"…Garam?" Untuk apa ada garam di sini?

Lubang pembuangan air yang sengaja disumbat, membuat air tergenang. Garam di sudut ruangan, tetapi sebagian sudah larut. Apakah ada yang sengaja melarutkan garam di air yang tergenang ini? Tetapi untuk apa? Kalau dikaitkan dengan kematian Yonezaki yang dibuat seperti mengalami serangan jantung, berarti kemungkinannya ada satu.

Setrum.

Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa pria bersepatu boot dan Yamashita yang bekerja di hotel ini tidak terkena setrumannya karena bahan sepatu mereka berdua terbuat dari karet, yakni isolator. Menyadarinya, pada akhirnya Akashi mencurigai pria bersepatu boot itu, sehingga membuatnya memasuki ke stal di mana pria bersepatu boot itu tadi keluar.

Dan Akashi menemukan petunjuk baru.

Tombol suhu penghangat pada dudukan kakus disetel 'kuat', tetapi ketika Akashi memeriksa dudukannya, justru terasa dingin. Kalau begitu tidak salah lagi, senjata pembunuh masih dibawa oleh pembunuhnya itu sendiri. Kemungkinan bentuknya seperti kabel yang diputuskan di bagian tengah dan dapat disambungkan ke steker. Dengan begitu, ketika ujungnya yang putus ditempelkan ke air garam, terjadi korsleting.

Satu lagi potongan _puzzle_ yang luput dari Akashi: bagaimana bisa Yonezaki tersengat listrik, terutama kalau dia sendiri menggunakan sandal _setta_ yang terbuat dari jerami yang termasuk isolator juga?

"Sial!" Akashi menoleh dan melihat Takahata kelelahan, membuatnya berasumsi bahwa usaha pria itu untuk menyelamatkan telah sia-sia. Yonezaki _benar-benar_ sudah tiada.

"Koji-san, istirahatlah," kata Akashi. "Kau sudah cukup membantu."

Takahata menghela napas panjang karena kesal akan dua hal; pertama, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Yonezaki, lalu yang kedua, seorang anak kecil baru saja menyuruhnya istirahat. Namun, bagaimana pun juga ia tetap mengikuti saran Akashi. Lagipula, ia memang kelelahan.

"…Baiklah," kata Takahata sambil berdiri dari posisi ia duduk. "Perlukah kita membawanya keluar dari toilet ini? Lantainya tergenang air, kalau kita biarkan di sini bukankah akan membuat kimononya semakin basah dan semakin berat ketika diangkat?"

"…Kimono," Akashi sadar bahwa sejak awal ia tidak begitu menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Yonezaki, sampai Takahata yang berada di sampingnya itu mengatakannya.

"Ya, kimono."

"Apakah Pak Yonezaki selalu mengenakan kimono ketika menghadiri acara seperti ini?" tanya Akashi, membuat Takahata terheran-heran. Namun, ia tidak dapat menyalahkan pemuda berambut merah itu, karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Yonezaki Masayoshi secara langsung.

"Tentu saja. Pak Yonezaki dan istri beliau senang memakai pakaian tradisional, sehingga tidak terlalu mengherankan apabila mereka selalu mengenakannya ketika menghadiri acara atau pesta-pesta besar," jawab Takahata, "lagipula, kurasa mengenakan kimono itu menunjukkan romantisnya hubungan mereka."

"Romantis?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Istri beliaulah yang selalu membuatkan kimono untuknya. Tidakkah itu romantis, kalau Pak Yonezaki sengaja memakainya untuk menunjukkannya?"

Akashi terdiam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera menghampiri tubuh Yonezaki yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai dan memeriksa kimononya. Mendengar jawaban Takahata, Akashi hanya bisa berasumsi akan satu hal, dan ia harus memastikan apakah yang ia asumsikan itu adalah benar. Dan kalau ia benar—

"Hei, Seijuro-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Takahata penasaran.

Sayangnya Akashi tidak menjawab, ia terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab setelah ia _menemukan_ apa yang ia cari.

* * *

-…-

* * *

"A-ambulans! Ambulans sudah datang!" teriak Yamashita sambil memasuki toilet, memberi tahu para tamu yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Sial! Lama amat!" keluh salah seorang tamu.

"Ba-baiklah, sebaiknya kita juga pulang…," kata salah seorang tamu lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu," seru Akashi, membuat para tamu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda berambut merah itu, "Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan hotel ini. Tidak sampai polisi datang."

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Polisi?!"

"Tunggu, bukankah ia putra dari Akashi Masaomi?"

"Ya,ya, dia seorang Akashi," keluh Takahata yang berdiri di belakang Akashi, "sekarang, tolong dengarkan dia dulu."

"Terima kasih, Koji-san. Yamashita-san!" Yamashita, sang petugas hotel pun menoleh. "Tolong pastikan tidak ada tamu yang keluar dari ruangan ini."

" _Ha-hai!_ "

Salah satu tamu kembali menatap Akashi lalu bertanya, "Hei! Untuk apa kau mengurung kita di sini?"

"Lalu kenapa kau juga memanggil polisi?"

"Ini mengenai Pak Yonezaki," jawab Akashi, membuat para tamu semakin menaruh pusat perhatiannya pada pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu. "Aku tidak yakin beliau tiada karena serangan jantung yang mendadak begitu saja."

"Tunggu… Maksudmu, Pak Yonezaki—"

"Menurutmu Pak Yonezaki dibunuh?"

Akashi melirik ke arah pria bersepatu boot yang dicarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat dari ekor matanya, betapa gugupnya pria tersebut dilihat dari gerak-geriknya.

"Lihatlah di bawah kaki kalian semua," Akashi mulai menjelaskan, "lantai tergenang air, kan? Sebelum aku ke toilet ini, aku diberitahukan bahwa sebelumnya lantai ini sama sekali tidak tergenang air."

"I-iya," sahut seorang pria yang sebelumnya menyarankan Akashi untuk memakai toilet lain. "Ketika aku ke toilet, lantai ini sama sekali tidak tergenang air. Setelah aku memasukinya untuk yang kedua kalinya, lantainya tergenang. Jadi, aku meminta salah satu petugas untuk memeriksanya."

"Ya, yang memeriksa itu adalah Yamashita-san, yang kuminta sebelumnya untuk menjaga pintu masuk-keluar ruangan," jelas Akashi. "Ia berkata bahwa lubang pembuangan air itu tersumbat. Seseorang sudah pasti _sengaja_ menyumbatnya."

Akashi kemudian menunjuk ke setiap ujung ruangan, "Kalian bisa periksa di sana, dan katakan padaku apa yang kalian temukan."

Beberapa tamu menuruti apa yang diminta Akashi, menghampiri setiap ujung ruangan dan menemukan apa yang sebelumnya telah ditemukan Akashi; garam.

"…Apakah ini… garam?"

"Ya," jawab Akashi. "Seseorang tidak hanya menggenangkan air di sini, tetapi ia melarutkan garam bersamanya, sehingga air ini menjadi air garam."

"Benar juga…"

"…Tapi, untuk apa?"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke stal di sebelahnya, "Jawabannya ada di sini. Periksalah, pispot ini ada penghangat dudukannya, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Sentuhlah. Walaupun disetel dengan suhu 'kuat', tetapi dudukannya tidak hangat."

"…Ya, masih terasa dingin."

"Itu karena stekernya belum lama dicolokkan, sehingga dudukan pispot belum cukup hangat," jelas Akashi, "jadi pertanyaannya adalah: 'steker ini dipakai untuk apa?', bukankah begitu? Kurasa sudah sangat jelas…"

Kemudian Akashi menegaskan, "Steker ini dipakai untuk menyetrum Pak Yonezaki dan membuatnya tewas."

"Se-setrum?!"

"Ya," kata Akashi. "Sebagian besar air biasa hampir tak mengalirkan listrik, tetapi air garam bisa. Karena itu, lantai dibasahi dengan air garam. Petunjuk yang kalian temukan di stal ini menunjukkan bahwa steker penghangat sama sekali tidak dicolokkan, menunjukkan bahwa kemungkinan sang pelaku memiliki steker lain yang diputuskan di bagian tengah lalu ujungnya ditempelkan ke air garam, sehingga terjadi reaksi setrum. Pak Yonezaki menderita penyakit jantung. Tambah lagi, ia tidak membawa obatnya hari ini. Jika listrik mengenai tubuhnya—"

"…Ja-jantungnya akan berhenti karena _shock_ …"

"Benar, dan yang berada di ruang toilet ini sewaktu Pak Yonezaki tewas adalah…," Akashi menunjuk ke arah pria yang diawasinya sejak tadi, "pria yang memakai sepatu boot itu."

Pria yang menjadi tersangka pun terkejut, "Bi-bicara apa kamu? Bukankah selain aku ada.. petugas hotel ta-tadi?"

"Menyiapkan _ritual_ ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak dapat dibilang cepat, dan ya, Yamashita-san memang ada di toilet ini tetapi ia memiliki alibi. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil kerja paruh waktu dan baru saja pulang dari kampusnya untuk bekerja di sini. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyiapkan _ini_ sesingkat itu."

"T-tapi—"

"Lagipula, bukankah aneh sekali," Akashi menunjuk ke sepatu yang dikenakan pria tersebut, "kau memakai jas, tetapi kau memakai sepatu boot karet. Padahal cuaca tidak dikatakan akan turun hujan malam ini. Apakah kau memakainya agar kau tidak kena setrum? Sebab, karet bukanlah penghantar listrik. Aku yakin kau memiliki _barang bukti_ itu."

Perkataan Akashi langsung menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sampingnya, membuat mereka segera menghampiri pria bersepatu boot itu sebelum ia sempat kabur lalu menggeledahnya.

"Dia membawa ini!" teriak salah satu orang yang menggeledahnya. "Steker dengan kabel yang putus!"

"Sialan! Kau membunuh Pak Yonezaki, ya!"

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Akashi lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. "Pelakunya ada seorang lagi…"

"APA?"

"Siapa?!"

"Anda…," Akashi menatap wanita tua yang berdiri di belakang Takahata, "Bu Yonezaki."

Istri Yonezaki mundur beberapa langkah ketika namanya disebut, terkejutnya bukan main ketika beberapa mata pun ikut memandangnya.

"Apa?! Benarkah itu?" tanya Takahata terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa…"

Akashi menunjuk ke arah celana kimono Yonezaki, "Lihatlah celana kimono Pak Yonezaki. Di sana terjahit benang emas yang berbeda dengan benang jahit. Beberapa benangnya menggantung, jadi tidak heran kalau benang itu juga tersentuh dengan lantai yang tergenang air garam. Sandal _setta_ yang dipakai Pak Yonezaki tidak cukup menghantarkan listrik ke tubuhnya, sehingga cara yang digunakan oleh Bu Yonezaki adalah dengan menggunakan benang emas.

"Benang emas memiliki sifat menghantarkan listrik dengan baik. Benang emas bahkan menjadi konduktor pada aliran listrik yang dialirkan oleh air garam dan membuat Pak Yonezaki tewas karena tersengat listrik. Siapa lagi yang memasang benang emas tersebut pada kimono Pak Yonezaki kalau bukan Anda, Bu Yonezaki, yang selalu membuatkan beliau kimono untuknya.

"Pria bersepatu boot itu menunggu Pak Yonezaki untuk datang ke toilet, dan Bu Yonezaki memberi tanda dengan suara keras bahwa suaminya telah masuk ke toilet. Selanjutnya, tinggal menghitung waktu dan menempelkan kabel listrik ke air garam."

Istri Yonezaki tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa menit lamanya, membuat Akashi menunggu pengakuan yang akan dibuat olehnya. Tak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum mengalah.

"Huh… aku menyerah," katanya. Ia menoleh ke arah pria bersepatu boot itu, "Aku yang merencanakan semua ini dengan meminta bantuan dia, sebab aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keegoisan dan kekasaran suamiku."

Kemudian ia menatap Akashi, "Sejujurnya, aku berniat memperbaiki hidupku setelah membunuh dia, tetapi kurasa sudah berakhir…"

"Po-polisi!" seru Yamashita terengah-engah ketika memasuki toilet, "Ada polisi datang!"

"…," Akashi menatap wanita tua di depannya lalu berkata, "Bu Yonezaki, kalau Anda menyerahkan diri Anda sekarang, mungkin saja hukuman Anda tidak seberat yang Anda pikir—"

"Aku tahu," gumamnya. "Aku tahu. Lagipula… sepertinya aku tidak siap untuk menanggung rasa malu ini."

.

.

.

* * *

-…-

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Kuroko."

"…"

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Tentu saja," suara pemuda berambut biru itu menusuk telinga Akashi yang hanya bisa tersenyum, "Akashi-kun tidak segera pulang seperti yang kuminta, bagaimana aku tidak marah."

"Bukan salahku kalau aku menjadi penasaran setelah kau berkata 'pria itu memakainya untuk alasan lain'."

"Tetapi Akashi-kun sendiri…," setelah itu, Kuroko menceramahi Akashi, suatu kebiasaan yang tidak sering ditunjukkannya pada orang lain dan hal itu membuat Akashi sangat, sangat, _sangat_ senang. Ia memiliki dua orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ya, yang satu lagi adalah—

"Tuan Muda Seijuro, bisakah Anda memberi ponsel Anda kepada saya?" tanya Kageyama yang masih menyetir. Akashi kemudian memberi ponselnya pada pelayannya yang sangat setia dengan keluarganya itu.

"Bagus sekali, Kuroko-kun! Marahi Tuan Muda sepuas Anda! Tolong wakilkan saya, ya," setelah berkata demikian, ia mengembalikan ponselnya pada Akashi yang hanya menatap Kageyama dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Kageyama."

"…Hm."

"Apa kau ingin menghukumku, atau berusaha membuatku sangat senang?"

"Keduanya, Tuan Muda," jawab Kageyama sambil menyeringai, "keduanya."

* * *

 **author's note** : yaah, moga-moga pda ngerti yaa mksdnya si kageyama ini apaah mueheheh

ini prtma kalinya author buat OC buanyak bgt, tpi krena di sini author pgn nunjukin kehidupan akashi di kalangan... org penting gituh

DAN ini prtama kalinya author buat fic panjang bgt! 5k lebih kali..

DAN ini prtama kalinya author bwa genrenya mystery... walaupun romance'nya masih biasa, tpi nanti lama kelamaan readers/authors ngerti kok knp ane buat fic ini wkwk yg pasti **pairingnya udh jelas: AkaKuro** XD (author bold'in tulisannya heheheh)

dan untk penegasan, Akashi yg author sering buat itu oreshi ya, jdi settingnya setelah extra game T-T untk bokushi... maybe later

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Beberapa menit setelah kasus dipecahkan..._

 _._

 _._

"Kau memecahkan kasus ini sendirian."

Akashi tersenyum sambil menatap seorang detektif di depannya, "Ya, Pak Detektif, aku yang memecahkannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya detektif tersebut yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Detektif Suguru.

"Karena aku menyadari situasi dan kondisi. Pria bersepatu boot karet itu, istri dari Pak Yonezaki, dan misteri toilet tergenang."

"Hmm," Suguru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa merekalah pelakunya?"

Akashi pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah mendengarkan kisahnya, Suguru menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tersanjung dan sepertinya ia cukup terhibur dengan penjelasan Akashi.

"Bagus sekali, Nak. Kau berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini dengan sempurna. Kau tahu, setelah kejadian malam ini, tak lama lagi namamu akan semakin dikenal," kata Suguru.

"Terima kasih, Pak Detektif. Ah, kalau bisa, bisakah kau memberi tahu media massa untuk tidak mencantumkan namaku di sana?"

"Hm? Kau tidak ingin namamu di sana?"

"Akan sangat merepotkan kalau saja mereka mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu."

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Akashi berdering. Ia mengambilnya lalu memeriksa _caller ID_ yang terpampang di layar.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang," kata Akashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil jasnya yang ia senderkan di kursi. "Kalau aku terlalu lama di sini, aku akan kena marah."

"Oleh _seseorang_?"

Akashi menyeringai, "Oleh _seseorang_."

"Hei, Nak!" sebelum Akashi keluar dari ruangan, Detektif Suguru memanggilnya, "Aku memiliki firasat bahwa ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Akashi tertawa ringan, "Kau tahu, Pak Detektif? Aku pun berpikir demikian."

Setelah itu Akashi keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

 _edited! awalnya namanya detektif sakurai, terus author ubah jdi suguru soalnya keinget kalo di knb ada ryo sakurai XD_


End file.
